corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Saki Akagiri
is a spirit who appears in Corpse Party: Another Child. She is summoned by Erina Yuzuki and her friends and was sent to Tamaki Minase by Mayuri Yoshimura. Design Saki is a young child with reddish-brown hair and red eyes. She is wearing a black gothic lolita dress with a white laced trim on the sleeves and black slip-on shoes. In her past, she is shown to be wearing a white, long-sleeved frilly dress. Personality Before her demise, Saki Akagiri was an ordinary girl with exotic powers. She was harassed by her peers incessantly, which made her a meek and innocent child. However, after she was killed for her powers, Saki becomes a vengeful and malicious spirit. She attaches herself onto others and uses them to her advantage. She is eventually appeased and becomes peaceful and loyal to Tamaki. Plot |-|CP:AC1 = Corpse Party: Another Child 1 Although Tamaki claims that she has just been able to feel her presence, the ghost of the girl in a black gothic lolita dress has been around her for a while. She seems to be keeping an eye on Tamaki. She silently watched Tamaki in her bedroom when she stumbled upon Naho Saenoki's blog, observed when Sachiko Ever After happened and followed when Tamaki and her classmates were dragged into the dimensional nexus of Heavenly Host Elementary School. After that she begins to show up more often. Saki appears directly before Tamaki for the first time when the latter is in the toilet, seemingly killing her by snapping her neck. However, it turns out to be only an illusion. Saki signals Tamaki to look at her lips and soundlessly asks, , but Tamaki cannot hear her. Immediately after she has given the signal, Miyako Hayakawa enters the toilet to check on Tamaki. Tamaki shifts her attention for a brief moment, but when she turns back, Saki is already gone. |-|CP:AC2 = Corpse Party: Another Child 2 Later in the library, Saki appears again behind a bookshelf, freaking out Miyako, but disappears quickly. Realizing that the girl in black was a ghost, Miyako then mutters, "Saki Akagiri," the ghost's name. Before she was able to confirm it, Miyako becomes possessed and is led to the three main ghosts of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Shinichi Yanagihara and Tamaki follow her and also encounters the three ghosts. One of the ghosts shows a sadistic interest in skinning Tamaki and approaches her. At that moment, Saki appears next to Tamaki and shoots the other ghost a hostile glare, causing her to back down. Later, Saki finally converses with Tamaki for the very first time, albeit still having some difficulty in speaking. She asks Tamaki to join her, saying that the two of them are alike. Before Tamaki takes her hand however, Shinichi appears and interrupts them. Saki retreats, but not without saying that Tamaki is hers before disappearing. |-|CP:AC3 = Corpse Party: Another Child 3 Saki later appears again, but was interrupted by Mayuri, who seemed to recognize her. Mayuri tried touching her, but Saki broke one of her fingers. After the spaces merge, Saki takes Tamaki to a classroom where she tries to tell her that she was the one who killed Minoru Hasegawa and the other classmates. Saki is interrupted once more by Yuuma and Mayuri walking in. Mayuri tries to talk to her, but gets impaled by a wooden pole. Before falling, she sprinkles holy water on Saki thus hurting her. Saki throws two wooden poles at Mayuri in retaliation, killing her. She then attacks Yuuma, but Tamaki pleads her to stop, so she makes him fall down the floor. Saki gets surprised when Tamaki jumps down afterward to catch him, so she follows. While falling, she tells her past to Tamaki. Saki was bullied by the other students, just like Tamaki, but unlike Tamaki, she possessed a power, a psychokinetic ability to break things, but she didn't know how to use it. One day, while she was being bullied, she accidentally broke all the windows, hurting the other kids in the process. After she went home, she found out that her mother had hung herself after receiving multiple threats from people calling her daughter an and . Saki went to search for help, but nobody helped. The parents of the kids who were hurt previously had found Saki and attacked her. She accidentally used her power and broke a nearby railing, killing one of the parents. Saki was later beaten to death. Afterward, Saki is purified and, by that time, Sachiko Shinozaki is awake. Sachiko tries to kill the remaining survivors, but Saki protects them. Sachiko bites Saki in the neck, seemingly destroying her soul. Trivia * Saki is so far the only ghost in the series who doesn't have any connection to Heavenly Host Elementary School. * Saki's popular nickname in the fandom is the "girl in black." However, she is never specifically called that in the manga. Gallery Corpse Party: Another Child AC-SAKI-1.png AC-SAKI-2.png AC-SAKI-3.png AC-SAKI-4.png AC-SAKI-5.png AC-SAKI-6.png AC-SAKI-7.png AC-SAKI-8.png GirlinBlack.jpg|Saki SakiColors.PNG|Saki from Corpse Party: Another Child 3 Appearances |} Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Another Child